bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega
A Slight Delay... "SLIGHT DELAY MY ASS!!!" yelled Mizu as he ran toward the gate to the Hell Tournament. He was not in the best mood. "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW SLOW YOU GUYS ARE!!!" "We just got back from stopping the end of the world..." mused Hikaru. "Can't we take a break?" "NO!!" yelled back Mizu. "We need to get to this tournament!" "Too bad that John couldn't come along," said Sayuri. "He was badly beaten up from all the fighting," said Nodoka as he caught up with Sayuri. "It was probably for the best that he stayed behind. His control over Akireiki puts him at the level of a Vice-Captain. He also has shown himself to be a very reliable person." Nodoka looked behind him and said, "Coming Saya?" "I'm getting there!" called Saya from 40 meters back. Nodoka sighed, "At this rate, we'll be disqualified from our fight." "No," said Mizu quietly. Everyone turned their eyes on Mizu when he said that. "It..." He lowered his head, and then disappeared. Next thing everyone knew, they were all grabbed by Mizu and heading toward the gate at nearly 170 mph while Mizu screamed, "SHALL NOT BE SO!!!" Where Are They? "ALRIGHT!! What a heated match!" said a spirited Koyuki. "The carnage never ends here at the Hell Tournament! Alright, next up is Team Omega and Team Urufu!" She stood up and pointed to the eastern side of the stage. "Team Omega is led by the fearsome Sadow Yatsumaru, a Hell-Hunter and truly a force to be reckoned with! Next we have Team Uru-" She then looked to the western side of the stage, but Team Urufu was nowhere to be found. She was befuddled and said, "Well folks, it looks like Team Urufu hasn't made their way to the stage yet. I'll give them another minute to get here, but if they don't, they'll be disqualified." 00:45 Mizu continued to run through the forests to get to the gate. He never hit anything along his way, and no one else was hit by anything. Saya looked over at Sayuri and asked, "Is he usually like this?" Sayuri nodded. Hikaru smiled and said, "Mizu is a fast runner when he needs to be. We'll get there in time." 00:30 "We're still awaiting Team Urufu," chimed Koyuki. "Let 'em get disqualified!" yelled a demon. "Yeah, no reason to have a Jesus Freak here!" yelled another. "Just get rid of that trash!!!" yelled more. "DISQUALIFY THEM!!!" chanted the crowd. Koyuki began to grow nervous. "Well, they have 20 seconds left." 00:15 Nodoka looked bored, despite what was happening. He looked at Hikaru, "Think we'd go faster if Mizu used his full power?" "Not if you want to erase a forest," replied Hikaru. Nodoka snorted, "It's easy to revive a forest for me. So kick it into gear." Hikaru looked at Nodoka for a second, then said, "Alright. Mizu, there's a Cobra at the Hell Tournament." Mizu's eyes shot up and he said, "A...cobra?" Hikaru nodded, "Yes. A cobra. It's hurting some women." That was the last thing audible that Hikaru said, for already 18 miles of forest were carved through. 00:10 "Alright, the countdown begins!" said Koyuki. "Ten!" "GET RID OF 'EM!!!" "STUPID IDIOTS!" "THEY PROBABLY GOT SCARED!!!" "Nine!" "Eight!" Crashes and screams could be heard from the West team entrance. "Eh...Seven!" "Six!" "Who is that?" "Is that another demon?" "No way, its...!" "Five!" "Four!" "Three!" "Two!" "And...On-" Before she could finish, Mizu, with Hikaru, Saya, Sayuri, and Nodoka holding onto his shihakushō, jumped from the West team entrance and landed on the stage. He smirked and yelled, "LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND SEXY FOX GIRLS!!" Koyuki blushed a little at the comment. Mizu raised his arm into the air and said, "TEAM URUFU HAS ARRIVED!!!" Typical The crowd was befuddled at what had happened. Hikaru stood up and punched Mizu on the back of his head, "Thanks little brother." "OW!!! WHAT THE F-" Hikaru covered Mizu's mouth and threw him offstage. "YOU GRANDSTANDING MORON!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Mizu jumped to his feet and shouted "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO ENTER LIKE THAT!!!" Hikaru ran from the center of the stage and kicked Mizu in the face! Mizu then yelled, "NOT MY MONEYMAKER!!" "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT OF A SIBLING!!" said Hikaru as he pulled Mizu into a headlock. Everyone was completly silent whilst this was happening. Saya walked over to Koyuki and said, "Eh...forgive my Captain and my Vice-Captain. They're just pounding out their differences." Koyuki laughed a little and said, "Okay, you guys are Team Urufu, right?" Saya smiled and said, "Yep, that's us. I have our entry forms. Is it okay if I give them to you?" Koyuki nodded, "I'll get someone from the tournament staff to get all of it taken care of for you guys." Saya handed her the forms and bowed, "Thank you very much Miss...eh..." "Koyuki," finished Koyuki as she held out her hand. "You are?" "Saya Kōkiaru," replied Saya as she shook Koyuki's hand. "Good luck in the tournament." "Thank you." Saya ran over to where Nodoka and Sayuri were. Mizu was lying flat on the ground while Hikaru struck a victory pose over his body. Mizu then shot up and brushed the dust off of himself. "Alright! This round between Team Omega and Team Urufu will now continue!" announced Koyuki. "Let the battling begin!" First Match Sadow turned to Shade "You wanna go first, little man?" "Little? It was my idea to topple Bael, remember?" Shade said ticked off at the nick-name. "I want to fight you, good sir." he said as he pointed to a shingami with a scar on his cheek and red hair. He confidently marched into the ring, hoping to prove he can actually use his powers, if only to himself. Nodoka looked at the person stepping into the ring and said, "Let me handle the first one, Hikaru." Hikaru looked over at the man and said, "Sorry! Nodoka wants to fight first!" "I don't care who I fight, but, I will still have fun. What's your name, kid?" Shade asked his opponent. He felt a rush just like the day he helped overthrow the tyrant, Bael. "I'm Shade, nice to meet you." he said as he calmly entered the center of the ring. "I'm Nodoka Kumori, 5th Seat of the 7th Division," said Nodoka. "Thought speak, huh? Not bad." Shade pulled out his Hell-Blade, a ice cold sword, with a color to match, yet the guard was black as tar. "The first move is yours." Dear God, please don't let him read minds. he thought. "I cannot read minds," mused Nodoka. "Your face gives everything away..." Shade stood there, and with out moving unsealed his ice powers. "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu zai-no." The blade never altered, but the air grew cooler, and Shade's eyes became blue. Nodoka looked around and said, "Such a cooling air. Better than the usual temperatures here." He drew his sword, a claymore as long as he was tall, and stood at the ready. He then said, "''So are you going to release your full power?"'' Shade simply created a weak ice shard, not wanting to play his trump card just yet. "Let's dance, Nodoka."